1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car snow brush to be used for brushing away snow from a car.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a car snow brush with an elongated handle having a gripping area. The handle of this known snow brush comprises a plurality of holes. Each hole is filled with a bundle of yarns functioning as bristles.
A problem with this known car snow brush is that material such as snow or dirt may accumulate between the yarns, from where it is difficult to remove. Due to this the use of the snow brush becomes difficult and it is even possible that the dirt accumulated in the yarn bundles scratches the car. Also, very often the thin bristles get bent and tangled after periods of use increasing the dirt accumulation even further and decreasing the appearance and appeal of the brush.